


Soft [Sebastian Michealis X A Cat]

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, One-Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be made someday. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft [Sebastian Michealis X A Cat]

        There she was, laying perfectly in the dewy grass; the sun alighting her black hair as she laid. Sebastian watched from a few mere feet away, his face calmed by her presence. The man stooped in the still-wet grass, caring not that his suit was dampened by the action, and gently touched her side, closing his eyes to savor the tranquility of the moment. As Sebastian gently rested her head on his lap, that familiar deep, soothing sound erupted from the other's throat. He gently stroked her head, only for the purring to intensify. Her eyes suddenly opened, and she hopped up, crawling the rest of the way onto his lap. The larger, by quite a bit, lowered his head, which allowed the smaller to nuzzle her head into his nose.  
        Sebastian opened his eyes, gratefully accepting the beautiful sight laid out before him. Her soft, black fur, her small, warm paws kneading his leg as she happily purred. He lifted her up to his face, her small limbs frantically waving at the unexpected movement. The man kissed the tip of her head and lowered her to his chest, which she quickly nuzzled her small, furry body into. Sebastian managed to smile at her as she stretched her limbs and squeaked as she yawned. Suddenly, she meowed and wriggled out of his grasp, much to the other's dismay. However, his dismay was turned into delight as he saw her jogging back with the edition of two kittens.  
        The kittens eagerly ran up to Sebastian, their small bodies barely visible through the long grass. Sebastian gently raised one of the kittens up onto his leg and holding the other up to his chest. The black cat, who Sebastian had now recognized as the mother, walked back up to him, rubbing herself on his knees. His small smile never wavering, Sebastian stroked the cat's smooth fur, earning happy purrs from both the mother and the kittens. "Sebastian?" A voice called out for him, which didn't go unnoticed by his furry companions. Their ears perked up, and the kittens quickly scattered off his lap, hiding behind their alerted mother. "Sebastian, where in God's name did you go?"  
        Of course, their time together had been cut short by Ciel's demanding shouts. When Sebastian turned his head to see them for the last time, the group of three had already ran off. Soon enough, Ciel's silhouette caught the tall man's eye and was quickly approaching. His harsh glare didn't bother Sebastian as Ciel demanded, "What do you think you're doing? Have you finished?"  
"I apologize, my lord. I was.. distracted."  
"No matter, Sebastian. Just get started already."  
"Yes, my lord."


End file.
